Wicked Summer
by bellspirit
Summary: Sequel to A Light in the Darkness. It's summer and the rest of the VKs are being brought to Auradon. Lonnie is an RA and a member of the mentor committee that is meant to help acclimatize the VKs. However, there's one VK that they are a bit concerned about.
1. Welcome to Auradon

**Welcome back! This is the sequel to A Light in the Darkness! If you have not read that, I highly encourage you to read it before reading this. SO I expect updates to come slower, number one because it's coming down to the last month of the semester and school starts getting pretty intense and number two because I don't have a clear and completed plotline for this story like I did for A Light in the Darkness, so be patient with me.**

 **I've got some comments from the last chapter of A Light in the Darkness that I'll address here.**

 **DragonEmperor999: That Jay and Lonnie Fic was AWESOME. They belong together and I wished Jay and Lonnie were Prom King and Prom Queen. Audrey deserves to get nothing that spoiled girl. I can't wait to see what happened in the nest fic: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Jay and Lonnie definitely belong together! I wanted to make them Prom King and Queen at first but I wanted it to be realistic and I thought about who would most likely get it and I didn't want Mal and Ben to get it so I gave it to Evie and Chad.  
**

 **Guest: Nice job! Audrey is such a butt! Don't like her in any story.. even my own LOL. I will keep an eye out for your next story. Thank you for sharing your talent: LOL, thank you so much!  
**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Auradon

Lonnie was standing at the front of the school with Fairy Godmother, Ben, and her fellow RAs: Jane, Jordan, Eli, the son of Elsa, and Neal, the son of Snow White and Prince Florian. They were awaiting the arrival of the new VKs.

It wasn't long before five limos could be seen driving towards them. Each RA was assigned to one limo, as the VKs that were inside it were the residents that they would be in charge of while they were at Auradon Prep.

When the limos arrived at the school, everyone began getting out of them. They were instructed to stay in their groups.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep!" Fairy Godmother addressed the VKs. "I am Fairy Godmother, the headmistress. You have all been assigned an RA who will be in charge of you and will show you around the school."

Lonnie went over to the group that she knew was hers. In her group, she had Bernadette, the daughter of the Bear Witch, Desiree and Bonnie, members of Uma's crew, Mad Maddie, the grand-daughter of Madam Mim, and Claudine Frollo, the daughter of Claude Frollo.

"Hello, everyone," Lonnie said, once she got to her group. "My name is Lonnie Li and I'm going to be your RA. RA means resident assistant. This means that I am in charge of our section of the dorms. I will show you around the school and answer any questions you may have." Lonnie started walking towards the school and she was glad to see that her group willingly followed her. So far so good; they didn't seem to be so bad after all.

The tour ended when Lonnie led them to their dorms. "Mad Maddie and Claudine, you will be in this dorm," she said, gesturing to one of the dorms. "Desiree and Bonnie, you'll be in this room," she said gesturing to the one next to it. "And Bernadette, you're with me," she opened the door to her own dorm which was across the hall from the other two.

Bernadette was pale, which made sense since she was from the same place as Queen Merida, and a lot of the people from there are pale. She had long wavy red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress, a green leather jacket, and brown knee high boots. Bernadette walked into the room slowly, clearly in awe. "This is the nicest room that I've ever seen."

"Believe it or not, you're not the first person who's said that. That's your bed over there," Lonnie said, pointing to Bernadette's bed.

Bernadette just began wandering around the room and looking at everything. She came across one of the framed pictures from Prom of Lonnie, Jay, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Ben, Doug, and Jane that Lonnie had hung up.

"Oh! I've been trying to figure out why you look familiar to me! I saw you on the Isle with Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"Really? I didn't really think a lot of people noticed that any of us were there," Lonnie replied.

"Well, most people I'm sure didn't, but I'm not like most people," she said, going over to her bed and dropping her bag on it.

"How so?"

"Well, for starters I've never really considered my mom to be a villain. She turned people into bears to teach them lessons and not even very often, you can't even find her unless you're looking for trouble. But I guess when you accidentally turn the queen into a bear, you get labeled as a villain. Anyways, so I never really got along with everyone else because on the Isle it's all about who's the baddest, so I mostly kept to myself. I lived near Evie and she was exiled for a while, so we were kind of friends. I mostly spent my days wandering around and observing, sure that one day I would find something that would get us off the Isle. Everyone noticed when Mal came back. She made a big show of it on her motorcycle. Not as many people knew the rest of them showed up as well. I'm surprised practically nobody noticed you. You were obviously from Auradon, you weren't even disguised like the rest of them," Bernadette finished. She was now sitting on her bed.

"Wow, you _are_ observant."

There was a knock on the door. Lonnie went over to it and opened it.

"Hey, Jay," she gave him a quick kiss. "Do you know my roommate, Bernadette?"

"Yeah," he moved around Lonnie so that Bernadette could see him. "Hey, Bernadette."

"Hi, Jay," Bernadette replied.

Jay moved back in front of Lonnie. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok, sure," she started moving to the side to let Jay in but Jay grabbed her wrist.

"Alone. Can we go on a walk or something?" Jay asked.

Lonnie was confused about why they couldn't talk in her room, but then she noticed that something was definitely bothering him so she just nodded. "Bernadette, will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?" she asked, turning towards Bernadette.

"Yep, I'll just start unpacking."

"Ok, great," she left the room and closed the door. "What's wrong?" she asked as she placed one of her hands on his face. His face immediately softened. He took her hand in his and began leading her down the hallway and outside.

"You know how I fooled around with a lot of girls on the Isle?"

Lonnie nodded. Jay had told her that they didn't really date on the Isle, at least not like how they dated in Auradon, and that he had "dated" and fooled around with a lot of girls. He had said that most of the time it usually only went as far as making out but that he had slept with a couple girls. Lonnie was fine with this, number one because he was honest about it from the beginning and number two because she understood that Jay had changed a lot since he arrived in Auradon and his past shouldn't define him. Most people would think that this would make Lonnie feel insecure because he had so much more experience than her when it came to being intimate, but it really didn't bother her that much.

"There's this girl that I had a thing with before I left the Isle and I never really broke it off with her before I left. I don't know if she still thinks that we're dating or whatever," he paused, unsure how to continue. "I just wanted to let you know in case she tries anything with me or with you," Jay explained.

Lonnie nodded in understanding. "Okay, thanks for telling me." Lonnie had anticipated something like this happening eventually since Jay had been with so many girls. "Was she one of the ones you slept with?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Hey," she said and they stopped walking. "I love you and we'll figure something out."

Jay sighed in relief and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you and I don't know what I would do without you."

Lonnie smiled and Jay leaned down to capture her lips in his. Lonnie pulled away after a few seconds, not quite done with this conversation.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"Her name is Shawn, she's the daughter of Shan Yu," Jay said.

Lonnie was a bit more worried now. "Do you think she has something against me?"

"I don't know about recently, but she used to tell me all the time how she wanted revenge on your family for her father," Jay explained.

Lonnie nodded. "Alright, well she can't do too much since the VKs are pretty much under constant super vision."

"It get's worse," Lonnie looked up at him in confusion. "She's Audrey's new roommate."

 **If you haven't noticed, I like doing these really dramatic cliffhangers. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will show Audrey and Shawn. I have a face actor picked out for Bernadette in case you wanted to know what she looked like. It's Evanna Lynch when she had red hair, if you don't know who she is, Evanna Lynch played Luna Lovegood in Harry Potter.**


	2. Roommates

**Alright, I'm back! I think it's been like two weeks, but I had a lot going on before and during Thanksgiving. And I've been slowly getting more of idea what I want to do with this story.**

 **Kelleygirl46: Uh oh! Glad to see you started a new, looks good. Will keep my eye out for updates: Thanks! Finally getting up a new chapter.  
**

 **Okay, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Roommates

"Audrey," Audrey heard a voice from where she was at her desk. She looked over at her door. Jordan was standing in the hallway with her head poking around the door.

"Yes?" Audrey answered. Audrey could've sworn that she locked her door.

"Your new roommate's here," Jordan explained. That would explain why Jordan was able to unlock her door. Since she's Audrey's roommate's RA, she now has the key to her dorm.

"Ugh, okay." Audrey wasn't thrilled about getting a new roommate, especially one that was a VK, but anyone would be better than living with Lonnie.

Jordan opened the door the rest of the way. "This is your roommate, Shawn. Shawn, this is Audrey." Shawn pretty much strutted into the room. Shawn had long black hair and brown almond shaped eyes. She was wearing a pale yellow crop top, grey ripped jeans, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket.

She nodded her head at Audrey, "Sup."

Audrey stood up from her desk, "Interesting."

"Well, I'll be getting back to the rest of my residents. Let me know if you need anything Shawn!" Jordan called as she left the room.

"Will do!" Shawn called back. "So what's your deal?" Shawn said, turning back to face Audrey.

"I've never met someone quite like you before. You practically command for attention," Audrey said, walking up to her and sizing her up.

"Well, if you want anything on the Isle, you've gotta make yourself seen, and feared," Shawn explained with a glint in her eye.

"I somehow get the feeling that we'll get along just fine. May I take your bag?" Audrey asked. Shawn slid her bag off her shoulder and gave it to Audrey. Audrey put the bag on what used to be Lonnie's bed. "Take a seat and let's chat." Audrey sat down on her bed and gestured to the spot next to her. Shawn sat down. "So what's your story?"

"My father is Shan Yu. Even though Mal lived in that castle with her mother and everyone treated them like they ruled the Isle, Maleficent is no real threat without her magic. My dad did everything he did without magic, so he ruled the streets, terrorizing everyone and he always got what he wanted. No barrier could stop the wrath of Shan Yu. Despite that, the Isle's pretty awful. The food is barely edible and nobody cares if you live or die, not even your own parents. My dad didn't care about me, everything he did, even if it somehow benefitted me, he did for himself. It's every Isle kid's dream to be able to come to Auradon and escape that nightmare, even if they keep it to themselves. And despite all this, I would still do anything for my father."

Audrey was just staring at her. Finally she said, "Okay, so all of that is obviously terrible and everything and I couldn't imagine ever having to go through that, but I can't help but latch on to the fact that Shan Yu is your father."

Shawn nodded slowly, unsure where Audrey was going.

"That means that we share a common enemy," Audrey explained. "I'm assuming that your father wants revenge on Li Shang and Fa Mulan."

Shawn's eyes widened and she nodded her head quickly.

"Well, Lonnie, Mulan and Shang's daughter, is practically my mortal enemy. So if you want revenge on them, you gotta get through her."

* * *

Lonnie, Jane, and Jordan were in the girl's RA office. It was an office in their wing of the girl's dorm that was only supposed to be used by them. It's so they could do and discuss RA business without bothering their roommates and vice versa.

"So, how did everyone's tours go?" Lonnie asked.

"It actually went really well," Jane explained. "The Hook sisters are a bit of a hassle, but only because they're constantly bickering with each other and since Freddie got moved over to this dorm, she's rooming with Dizzy. Those two probably won't be a problem at all. And then Jay's cousin, Jade, is my roommate. I don't really understand why she was on the Isle."

"Jay said that his aunt was once involved with one of Jafar's schemes and ended up on the Isle because of that," Lonnie explained. "But look at you, talking to multiple VKs that you, gasp, don't know!"

They dissolved into giggles as they remembered what Jane was like when Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, first arrived at Auradon.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, I was shy and insecure," Jane said. "So, Jordan, what's it like having residents not in our wing?"

Jordan sighed. "I just hope they don't cause any trouble, because it's annoying enough as it is having to go back and forth all the time."

"What're your residents like?" Lonnie asked.

"Yzla's my roommate. She is super sweet. Mal said she was part of the Anti-Heroes club, so hopefully that's a good thing. Heidi is Hans's daughter and Winona is the Duke of Wesselton's daughter. They're both pretty stuck up but other than that, they don't seem like they're gonna cause any trouble. Ginny is Ally's roommate and apparently Mal and the others had issues with her one of the times they went back to the Isle, which is why we roomed her with another mentor and Fairy Godmother's gonna help me keep an eye on her since she's not in this wing. Shawn is Audrey's roommate and she seems to exude coolness but is so far pretty quiet, she's got like a quiet confidence. I don't know what to think about her yet," Jordan explained.

"Jay's worried that Shawn has it out for my parents." Both Jordan and Jane looked at her shocked.

"How do you know?" Jane asked.

"Jay said that she used to talk about getting revenge all the time."

"That's a bit worrisome, but Fairy Godmother is also going to be keeping an eye on Shawn as well as Audrey, given how she's been acting lately," Jordan explained.

"That's comforting," Lonnie said.

* * *

"I wanna talk about boys," Shawn said. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I had one, but he dumped me. Whatever, I wasn't that into him anyways. And then Lonnie totally stole the guy that I _was_ into," Audrey told her.

"That is so not cool! I mean, I'm a villain and we don't really care about that stuff, but as I understand it, it's against the girl code," Shawn said.

"You're exactly right, it is!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Who is this guy anyways? He can't be that great if he chose Lonnie over you," Shawn asked.

"His name's Jay," Audrey started explaining. "He's from the Isle too, so you probably know him."

"Wait," Shawn said, clearly thinking something over in her head. "Jay, the son of Jafar?"

"Yeah."

"But Jay's my boyfriend!" Shawn almost yelled.

"Excuse me?" Audrey asked, now confused.

"We were dating before he left the Isle and since he never broke up with me, I kind of assumed we were still dating. Part of the reason I was so excited to come here was so that I could see him again. I can't believe he just forgot about me and moved on to this Lonnie chick without even having the decency to tell me first!"

"Oh my gosh. I didn't know that you guys were a thing, but now that I know, I am so over him! How could he do this to you?!" Audrey said, playing up the dramatics for Shawn's sake.

"I don't just want revenge on Mulan and Shang now. Now it's personal and I'm going after Lonnie _and_ Jay."

 **What do you guys think of Shawn? I have a face actor for her too. She's based on Kanon Nanaki. She's a Japanese stage actress, most known (at least by me) for playing Sailor Mars in the Sailor Moon Musicals. I decided that since Dianne Doan (the actress who plays Lonnie) is Vietnamese and not Chinese, it doesn't matter if Shawn is Chinese either. Annoyingly you can't post pictures here, so if you wanna know what she looks like, I highly encourage that you look her up or find this story on wattpad where I will be posting pictures. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update, but like I said before, I'm approaching finals week and really should be doing homework and studying instead of writing and I literally just got a call from my old job so that I can work over the break so that's exciting because I really need money. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. A Problem

**Much quicker than I anticipated but here you go!**

 **Kelleygirl46:Uh oh! Jay better watch out.: Lol, yep, I guess we're just gonna have to see what happens.  
**

Chapter 3: A Problem

Lonnie was up at 6:30 the next morning. It was the first day of school for the summer session. Lonnie didn't have any classes to attend, but she was having a floor meeting with her residents before school started and wanted to make sure they got up on time for their first day.

Turns out that Bernadette was also an early riser. She got up and started getting ready when Lonnie's alarm went off without a complaint.

Lonnie didn't really have to get ready, once again, because she wasn't going to school, but she did change into regular clothes and brush her hair before going to wake the other girls up.

She knocked on both their doors. Not too long later, both the doors opened to reveal Desiree at one door and Claudine at the other. "There's a floor meeting in ten minutes. Get up and get ready," Lonnie told them. None of them looked excited to be awake. Lonnie couldn't blame them. It wasn't even seven and it was their first day of school, but the rules couldn't be bent for the VKs.

Lonnie went back into her dorm and grabbed a folder sitting on her desk. It contained all her resident's school schedules.

The time that she had left before her floor meeting was enough to put on some light make up. When she was done, she and Bernadette headed to the common room to wait for the other girls.

A few minutes later, Desiree, Bonnie, Mad Maddie, and Claudine entered the common room.

"Okay, girls," Lonnie stood up from the couch she was lounging on. "Today's your first day and the first order of business is your class schedules." She started handing them out. "It is important that you arrive on time to your classes and that you pay attention and get good grades. If you do not pass Remedial Goodness at the end of the term, you will have to repeat it in the fall and you will not be allowed to participate in any extra curricular activities. If you need help at all, do not be afraid to ask me or any of the other mentors. Alright, go get some breakfast!" They all shuffled out of the common room and Bernadette bid Lonnie goodbye before heading to breakfast.

Lonnie was about to go see if Jay wanted to get breakfast with her, but it was still early and he was definitely still asleep. So she went to Jane's dorm instead.

Jane was locking her door when she got there.

"Morning, Lonnie," Jane said.

"Hey, you heading to breakfast?" Lonnie asked her.

"Yep," Jane said.

"I was just gonna ask you if wanted to get breakfast with me."

"Haha, perfect timing."

They made their way to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

As expected, there weren't many people in the cafeteria and most of them were VKs. Jordan, Eli, and Neal were also at breakfast, probably figuring that as long as they were up, they might as well get breakfast. There were only a few other AKs there. Lonnie and Jane went to get breakfast and that sat down with Jordan, Eli, and Neal. While they were eating, Lonnie saw Audrey walk into the cafeteria with who she could only assume was Shawn. They seemed to be getting along pretty well. Lonnie couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, they wanted the VKs to get to know and make friends with the AKs. But on the other hand, they could be scheming against her.

Then Lonnie began to analyze Shawn. She didn't look a lot like Shan Yu at all. She could tell that she was from Northern Wei though. She had the signature almond eyes, slightly different shade of pale, and the dark hair and dark eyes as practically everyone else from Northern Wei had, which means that her mother must have been from Northern Wei as well, otherwise she would look a bit more mixed. She hated to admit it, but Shawn looked absolutely stunning. She could see why flirty bad boy Jay had dated her.

Jane realized that Lonnie was looking off somewhere and not paying attention to whatever the rest of them were talking about. "Is that Shawn?"

Jordan looked up briefly. "Yep, that's her."

"Geez, you weren't kidding about her," Jane remarked, studying her as well now.

"Hey, you have cheerleading today, right?" Lonnie asked Jane.

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me if Audrey says anything about Shawn?" Lonnie asked.

Jane nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks," Lonnie said to her as she got up from the table. "I'm gonna go work out. See you guys later."

A couple hours later, Lonnie was finishing up her work out. The door to the gym opened and Ben walked in.

"What's up, Ben?" Lonnie asked.

He walked up to where she was sitting on a bench and stopped right in front of her.

"We've got a problem," he said.

"What?"

"Harry tried to escape this morning," he explained.

Lonnie was confused. "He's not my resident."

"I know, but because of certain circumstances, I may be sending you on a mission sometime in the future."

"What do you mean?" Lonnie asked.

"Come to my office and I'll explain," he told her.

Lonnie nodded, gathered her stuff, and then followed Ben out of the gym and to his office.

When they reached Ben's office, Lonnie saw that Harry was sitting in the chair across from Ben's desk and Jay and Fairy Godmother were standing to the side of the room. Lonnie went to go stand next to Jay.

Ben sat down at his desk. "'Alright, Harry, so you think that Uma is somewhere in Auradon?"

Harry nodded.

"Wait, Uma's still in Auradon?" Lonnie asked.

"We couldn't find Uma on the Isle when we went to collect everyone else," Ben explained.

"And you didn't think to tell any of us?" Jay questioned him.

"Fairy Godmother was informed but we didn't want to cause any panic," Ben put his attention back on Harry. "Here's what we're gonna do, Harry. I'm gonna put together a team to go find Uma, however no action will be taken to find Uma until I can trust you enough to go on the mission too."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Harry asked almost angrily. He seemed to be pretty on edge. Jay had said that Harry really didn't function properly when Uma wasn't around, and if Uma never made it back to the Isle, then he's been without her for months.

"You will go to your classes and you will behave, your teachers will be giving me weekly reports on you. And you will not cause trouble outside of class, Neal will also be giving me reports."

Harry huffed.

"If you want to find Uma, you will do as I say," Ben said forcefully.

"Fine," Harry finally said.

"You will go to class now," Ben told him.

Harry got up and left the office.

"So why are we here?" Jay asked.

"You and Lonnie will be accompanying Harry , Mal, and I when we go find Uma," Ben explained.

"Why us?" Lonnie asked.

"You two are our best fighters, just in case Uma fights back. We will be monitoring Uma's whereabouts; I've already sent Evie to the museum to retrieve her mirror. When the time is right, we'll head off to find Uma and bring her back here.

Jay turned to Lonnie. "Well, our lives just got a whole lot more complicated."

 **Gasp! Uma's in Auradon? Yes she is. We'll learn more about that later. So far she doesn't play a huge role in the plot, but since it's not fully developed, who knows, maybe she will.**


	4. Garden Party

**So I'm actually updating really quickly, which surprises me. Don't get used to it because it might not last. Anyways, so here's the new chapter.**

 **Kelleygirl46:Yeah! It's adventure time!: Haha, not in this chapter, but yes, adventures will come.  
**

 **veroandlegolas: Amazing story!I can not wait to read more!please keep writing!much love from Argentina: Thanks so much! Don't worry, I'm still writing, it just takes a bit longer sometimes, and guess what? Here's more!  
**

Chapter 4: Garden Party

Lonnie was in Jay's dorm. She had come to his dorm to get him so that they could go to the mixer together. It was the weekend after the first week of the session. There was a mixer that all VKs and committee members were required to go to and other students were encouraged to attend.

However, Lonnie had gotten distracted when Jay started kissing her as soon as she entered his room. She was sitting on the table in Jay's dorm and Jay was standing in between her legs with his hands on her face. It wasn't until Jay started kissing her jawline that she tried to speak, although she was having a little difficulty.

"Jay," she tried to say but if he had heard her, he ignored her and started moving to below her ear. "We have to go … to the mixer."

He stopped but brought his lips to her ear. "We can be late."

Before he could go back to kissing her, she put her hands on his shoulder and pushed him back slightly so she could look at him. "We're already late."

He sighed. "Okay, let's go."

Lonnie gave him a peck. "I love you. We'll continue this later."

Jay smiled and stepped back from her. He offered her his hand, which she used to get off of his table. They left his dorm hand in hand and headed to the mixer.

The mixer was being held in the garden. There was a dj set up that was playing music. Everyone was either dancing or sitting down with refreshments.

"Let's dance, I love this song," Lonnie said, pulling Jay towards the dance floor.

Carlos and Jane came up to them. "It's about time you guys got here," Carlos said. He had left the dorm right before Lonnie had got there and had seen her as she made her way there.

Lonnie smirked at Jay, "Jay was very keen on being fashionably late."

Jane just started giggling and Carlos replied, "Sure."

* * *

"Ugh, they make me sick," Audrey said to Shawn as she watched Jay and Lonnie dance.

Shawn was applying lip-gloss. "Okay, step one, determine at what point I can get Jay to stray from Lonnie, if at all."

"I've already danced with him and kissed him and he just got mad at me and then professed his love for Lonnie," Audrey explained.

"Yeah, but you've never dated him. You've only flirted with him and danced with him a couple of times, not to mention, none of them liked you very much in the first place. Besides, Jay and I have gone much farther than kissing."

Audrey stared at her with wide eyes. Shawn had never gone into detail on her and Jay's relationship. Shawn would definitely be more effective at breaking Jay and Lonnie up based on their past alone. Especially if Lonnie knew about Jay and Shawn's past, and if she didn't, that could be used to their advantage as well.

"Now, do you think they've done it yet?" Shawn asked Audrey.

"Not like she'd tell me if they did, but I doubt it. Lonnie didn't date much before she and Jay got together and she never went past kissing with the guys she did date," Audrey told her.

"Good. Jay's physical and needy. If he's not getting it from Lonnie, pretty soon he'll start looking somewhere else and there are only two people in this entire place that he knows for sure will give him what he wants."

"Who?" Audrey asked.

"Me and Harley Heart," Shawn pointed over to the Queen of Hearts' daughter. She had dark brown hair that was naturally straight but she almost always curled it. She had green eyes and freckles. She was wearing a black three quarter length top, a red lace skater skirt, and black ankle boots. "She's the better choice out of the two of us, since I assume Jay will be expecting something from me."

"You think she'd be up for it?" Audrey asked.

"Definitely," Shawn flashed a mischievous grin.

* * *

"Do you think we'll actually go and find Uma?" Lonnie asked Jay. They were now slow dancing and therefore could hear each other better because they were closer and not so out of breath.

"I don't know how long it's gonna take, but Harry will do anything to get Uma back. So eventually, yeah, I think we will," Jay said.

"What's the deal with them anyways?" Lonnie asked. "Are they dating?"

"No. They've been best friends forever. They've always been flirty and touchy with each other. They definitely have feelings for each other, but I don't think either of them realize it, well maybe just Uma doesn't realize it. I always thought that Harry was super obvious about his feelings for Uma, but everyone else is mostly oblivious to those kinds of feelings," Jay explained.

"I always forget how complicated things are on the Isle," Lonnie said.

"Well, when you're on the Isle, all the things we'd been taught made sense and it seemed better than Auradon. But if I never came here, I would've never met you and I don't even wanna know what my life would've been like without you," Jay told her.

She was just smiling up at him, asking herself for the thousandth time how she got so lucky to have met Jay and gotten to know him the way she has. "I love you."

Jay rested his forehead against hers. "I love you too."

Lonnie felt the pressure of his hands on her back, pulling her closer to him and then his lips connected with hers. Her arms were already around his neck and she wrapped them tighter around him. Jay once again put his forehead against hers, their lips not very far apart from each other's.

"Do you think we could ditch early?" Jay said against her lips.

Lonnie smiled. There was about an hour left to the mixer. It was an acceptable time to leave early. She pulled away from his face. "Let me go check on my residents and then I'm all yours," she said with a wink.

 **So we've got some more of Audrey and Shawn. Their plan is forming. I kinda based Harley off of myself and literally only because the outfit I wore on Thanksgiving I thought would be a good Harley outfit so I figured why not and made her look like me. There's pic of me in my bio if you wanna see, strangely, I'm also wearing what I think is a Harley outfit in that picture too. I guess I was just meant to be Harley. We'll definitely be seeing more of her later.**


	5. The Voyage

**Hey, guys. So I've been absent. I hit major writer's block and TBH I'm still in it, but I had a couple chapters that I hadn't posted yet, so I figured that I would post this instead of just not posting for more months after this.**

 **Kelleygirl4: Those girls try anything Lonnie is gonna kick their butts. Please don't let Jay be that stupid to fall for it. Looking forward to the next chapter:): Well, I don't really know what's gonna go down between them yet, but I imagine there will be butt kicking.  
**

 **BillaB: Update soon please!: I got you! Here's an update lol.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Voyage

Two weeks later

Lonnie has been summoned to Ben's office again. She ran into Jay along the way. He was also heading there. They both had a suspicion about what was going on.

Sure enough, when they reached the office, Harry was once again in the seat across from Ben's desk with Fairy Godmother and Mal also in the room.

Ben stood up from his desk when Jay and Lonnie entered the office. "I have been receiving good reports about Harry the past two weeks. I appreciate your effort to improve, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled. At least he was trying to be polite. You can't expect change overnight.

"That being said," Ben continued, "as promised, we will be setting out to find Uma."

Harry perked up. He was almost sure that Ben was going to tell him that he wasn't doing good enough or that they couldn't find Uma.

"I have been tracking her the past few weeks," Ben explained. "She is currently hiding out in Skull Rock. We set sail for there in an hour to allow everyone to prepare."

"There will be rules," Ben continued. "Harry, you will do as I say and if you disobey me, we will turn around and come back to Auradon. Your job is to convince Uma to come to Auradon. If you try to pull anything when we get there, I have given Mal permission to use any magic she sees fit to stop you. Do you understand?"

Harry stood up from the chair. "Yes." He was eager now to get to Uma.

After that, everyone left to get ready for the journey. Jay and Lonnie were planning on working out, so they were already in clothes that were suitable for travel and possible battle. They went to the gym to grab enough swords for everyone minus Harry. They then went back to Jay's room to grab a couple of his hoodies since the sea winds were a bit chilly, even in the summer. Lonnie had her own hoodies of course, but Jay's were comfier and warmer and Jay liked it when she wore his clothes. Jay also told Carlos where they were going.

Then they went to Lonnie's room. She packed a backpack with snacks and water and anything else she thought they might need. She also informed Bernadette that she would be gone for the day. She didn't find it necessary to tell her exactly what they were doing and Bernadette didn't ask either, not even about why they were toting swords around. It was tourney season so it wasn't common to see swords outside of the gym.

After they left Lonnie's dorm, they made their way to the docks where they were supposed to meet.

When they arrived at the docks, Ben, Mal, and Harry were already there. Mal had the same idea as Lonnie as she was once again wearing one of Ben's hoodies. She looked a bit on edge, since she still didn't know how to swim. After having two near drowning experiences, no one could really blame her. Ben put his arm around her and pulled her into him, sensing her nerves. She smiled up at him.

They all boarded the royal ship and set sail for Skull Rock.

* * *

An hour later, they were nearing their destination. Lonnie and Jay were sitting in the salon. Mal had joined them not long after they had sat down. Ben was with the captain and Mal was getting seasick so she sat down with them and snuggled up to Jay. Given that Mal and Jay were practically brother and sister, this didn't bother Lonnie. It's pretty much the whole if you're dating someone, you're also dating their best friend thing. Lonnie also found it really sweet how the four of them could rely on each other so much. They were kind of their own version of a family, and Jay was the older brother to all of them.

Ben popped his head into the salon. "We'll be arriving in a few minutes." He left again.

Mal lifted her head from Jay's shoulder. "Good, I can finally get off this boat."

Jay turned his head toward her. "You know you're just gonna have to get back on when we come back right?"

Mal just groaned and collapsed back on to his shoulder and Lonnie was trying to hold in her giggles.

They docked not long after and made their way off the boat. Mal stumbled on to the beach. Even though she had been sea sick, she had still gotten used to the rocking of the boat and found it difficult to walk on land for a few minutes. Harry, having spent a good majority of his life on a boat, didn't have this issue, and Ben and Lonnie had spent some time on boats during their lives and had gotten used to the transition between sea and land and therefore weren't having any issues. Jay was just really good at adjusting to his current situation.

Once Mal had recovered, they began heading toward Skull Rock. Before they even reached it, they began to hear what sounded like someone singing.

"What is that?" Lonnie asked, trying to listen to make out any words or familiar tune.

Harry had gone to the entrance of the cave and was listening intently. "It's Uma, she's in there somewhere."

"Well, I guess all we have to do is follow the singing," Ben said, as they entered the cave. Once inside and as they began walking towards the direction of the singing, the words became clearer the closer they got.

 _I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea_

 _And it's hey to the starboard heave ho_

 _The ruler of all of the oceans is he_

 _In mysterious fathoms below_

"I've never heard this song before," Lonnie whispered to Jay before Harry shushed her.

 _Fathoms below, below_

 _From whence wayward westerlies blow_

 _Where Triton is king and his merpeople sing_

 _In mysterious fathoms below_

The singing continued to get louder, meaning they were heading in the right direction. The singing turned to humming for a bit, which wasn't as easy to hear, but they were still able to follow it. They were starting to come up on what looked like the opened to a cavern. The singing began again.

 _The salt on my skin and the wind in my hair_

 _And the waves as they ebb and they flow_

 _We're miles from the shore and guess what I don't care –_

"Uma!" Harry yelled when they entered the cavern. They could see a figure sitting against the wall on the other side but the darkness made it difficult to make out who it was. Harry on the other hand, was positive that it was Uma.

The singing stopped abruptly. There was silence for a few seconds and no one knew what was going to happen next.

"Harry?" a voice finally broke through the darkness.

* * *

 **So, for the people that don't really know anything about boats, the salon is kind of the main gathering place on a boat. On the boat that I was on when I went to Catalina Island, the Salon was where we all ate, there was a kitchen there and like a counter in the middle that had cabinets for storage and it's basically where we all hang out.**

 **So like I said, I've hit major writer's block and haven't been able to write anything in my story since probably the last time that I updated so if anybody would like to make suggestions or brain storm with me, it would be much appreciated!**

 **Also, does anybody know what song Uma was singing?**


	6. Uma

**I started writing yesterday and I actually finished the chapter that I was working on. It's a miracle!**

 **veroandlegolas:Great update ! The story and the plot is very good ! I love it! Hoping to read more of this great trip!: Thanks! And here's the second part of the trip!  
**

 **Kelleygirl4: First the song is the introduction song prince Eric and his crew sang on the Little Mermaid. Second if you need help PM me, I'll see what I can do to help out. You have so much you can do:) I don't think that's Uma singing... I'm betting it's someon else: You're right! It's called Fathoms Below. I didn't remember this song being in the movie, but my sister was in The Little Mermaid in high school and I swear that that's the first time I heard this song. And thanks for the help! And you've already read this chapter so you know what's coming.  
**

 **Now let's get back to the cave!**

Chapter 6: Uma

Harry ran to the other side of the cavern to Uma. He knelt down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

The rest of them watched in silence, not even sure if Uma knew that they were there.

"Is that normal?" Lonnie whispered to Jay.

"No. Not even for them, although I don't know what they do in private," Jay replied. It was strange to see them interact in this way. They were never this gentle or caring with each other in public. It made Jay think that there was more to their relationship than what he'd witnessed.

Harry then placed his hands on either side of her face and pressed his forehead against hers. Uma rested her hands on his shoulders.

"How are you here? How did you find me?" Uma asked him, not fully believing that he was actually there.

"We were all brought over to Auradon. We've been here for a few weeks now. Ben tracked you with the magic mirror and we came to find you."

"Ben?" Uma asked. She felt Harry nod against her forehead.

"He wants you to come back to Auradon with us," Harry explained.

Uma was silent for a moment. "Why should I do that? Why shouldn't you and I just stay here?"

"You wanted a better life, right? You can't stay here. This is no better than being on the Isle. You can have a better life in Auradon. I'm there, Gil's there, the crew's there. I want you to come back with me," Harry tried to persuade her.

"You do?" She looked up at him, pulling away from his face so she could look at him properly. She saw something on his face that she'd never seen before, sincerity, caring. Yes, he'd cared for her on the Isle, but not so that it left her feeling this way.

"These months without you have been hell. I want you to come back to Auradon and be my captain again. Turns out I definitely need one," he explained.

She giggled a little. "What did you do?"

"I tried to run away on my first day to find you."

Uma's eyes widened. She knew that Harry was loyal to her and she knew that he had some kind of feelings for her. But she never imagined he'd sacrifice his life in Auradon – something they've both wanted for as long as they could remember – for her.

"Okay, I'll come," she said finally.

"Really?" Harry questioned her, not really believing that she was being serious.

"Yes, I want to go."

Instead of replying to her, Harry pulled her into another hug. When he pulled away, he got up and offered his hand to Uma. She took it and stood up. They walked back to the entrance of the cabin where the others were still standing. Harry still had a hold of her hand; he probably wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

They got their first look at Uma. She was still wearing her Cotillion dress, but it was shorter and the skirt was torn in many places. Her braids were no longer up but were messy with some of them unraveling. She was barefoot; her shoes were probably abandoned a long time ago.

"Oh, look, a whole search party," Uma commented once she noticed who was all there.

"Well, let's head back to shore," Ben said, leading them all back out of the cave.

They arrived back on shore. Uma was momentarily blinded by the sunlight because she had been in the cave for so long, but she adjusted once they got on the ship. She was eager to set sail. It may not have been her ship, but she still enjoyed sailing and feeling the ocean wind.

Mal returned to the salon once she got on the ship. She was not excited about the journey back to Auradon.

Jay and Lonnie went up to the sun deck to enjoy the sun and waves since they were inside most of the time on their way there. Jay sat down on a chaise lounge and Lonnie sat between his legs and rested her back against his chest.

"Looks like they didn't really need us after all," Jay commented.

"Yeah, but it was nice to leave the school for the day and I've never been to Neverland before, so that was nice," Lonnie said. She was enjoying this time to relax with Jay. They hadn't really done anything today, but she was still exhausted.

"I love you," Jay said to her as his arms tightened around her waist.

"Mmm, I love you too," Lonnie said as she turned her head toward his face and kissed him. When she pulled away, she went back to looking out to the ocean, but then she saw something strange. She sat up which startled Jay.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"What's Mal doing?" Lonnie asked. Jay sat up so that he could see Mal on the deck below them. She was walking toward the railing, which was already uncharacteristic for her since she was seasick, but she was also walking to where Uma and Harry were. She said something to them, Uma made a hand gesture at Harry, and then he walked away from them.

"What _is_ she doing?" Jay said, just as confused about it as Lonnie.

* * *

"What do you want?" Uma asked Mal.

"Listen, we used to be friends. I know that nothing I say will ever make up for anything I did to you, but I wanted to say that I'm sorry. There's no excuse for what I did, but I'd really like us to start over in Auradon and maybe be friends again?" Mal said to her. She was really hoping that she was coming off as sincerely and that Uma would at least forgive her.

Uma was silent, clearly thinking it over in her head.

"Look," Mal continued, "we're going to be going to the same school now, which we've never done before. It's gonna be tough, believe me, I know; I had to go through the same thing. But with how the mentor program's set up, we're going to be around each other a lot and I'd really like things to be good with us again and it'll also be easier if we aren't constantly at each other's throats."

"Well, I technically already gave up evil when I surrendered at Cotillion," Uma began, "and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss us being friends. So, I forgive you, and I guess it's not a bad idea to have more friends in this place since I'm no longer on top. I've had a lot of time to think these past few months, and it's the loneliest I've ever been. So I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I'd really like us to be friends again."

Mal started to squeal. "Okay, but we're not gonna do that," Uma said to her.

Mal promptly stopped. "Sorry, that's a thing me and Evie do. Hug?" she opened her arm questionably.

Uma looked at her like she was crazy but eventually gave in and hugged Mal.

"As long as you don't try to steal my boyfriend again," Mal said, when she pulled away.

"Oh, you can have him," Uma said laughing.

"You've already got your own anyways."

"What are you talking about?" Uma asked.

"Harry?"

"Harry is not my boyfriend," Uma defended. She couldn't believe Mal would even think that. Harry was just her friend. She had none of _those_ feelings for him.

"Sure, Uma," Mal said. She then turned away and walked back to the salon, surprised she had lasted that long outside without throwing up. Being able to see the waves definitely didn't help her seasickness.

* * *

"Oh my god. What just happened?" Lonnie said, watching Mal walk away from Uma.

"I have no idea. Did Mal just hug Uma?" Jay wouldn't have believed it if he didn't witness it with his own eyes.

"Well, things are going to be interesting when we get back to Auradon," Lonnie concluded.

"And Mal has some explaining to do."

 **Lol, sure Jan. Gold star to anyone that gets the reference. Don't know when I'll next update. Thursdays are one of my busy days and then I'll be chaperoning a jazz band this weekend as well as working a wedding. I've got some more ideas thankfully, but still unsure about the overall plot. So fingers crossed I get my act together.**


End file.
